The New Game King!
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: [AU] One stormy night, Jaden finds a mysterious person badly hurt in the woods, when he wakes up the mysterious person had disappeared and Jaden finds himself wearing an odd upside down pyramid around his neck. Could this mean Jaden is the new King of Ga
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. All Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters belong to 4Kids TV. Any made up characters belong to me.

"blah" - talking

_blah_ - thinking

Summery: (AU) One stormy night, Jaden finds a mysterious person badly hurt in the woods, when he wakes up the mysterious person had disappeared and Jaden finds himself wearing an odd upside down pyramid around his neck. Could this mean Jaden is the new King of Games!

The New Game King!

by Yami-Yugi

Prologue

"How can it be? How can the Shadow Games return?"

"We are sending you back, you're the only one that can stop this. Do what ever you can to put a stop to the use of the Shadow Games."

- - -

Somewhere a dark shadow sneered. "What's wrong my lord?" a female figured asked near by.

"They are sending HIM back. They think sending HIM will stop my plans?"

"What should you do, my lord?"

"I think it's time to use a very powerful binding spell I know. That will slow HIM down." An evil laugh echoed.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. All Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters belong to 4Kids TV. Any made up characters belong to me.

"blah" - talking

_blah_ – thinking

/blah/ -Atemu specking to Jaden through thought.

Summery: (AU) One stormy night, Jaden finds a mysterious person badly hurt in the woods, when he wakes up the mysterious person had disappeared and Jaden finds himself wearing an odd upside down pyramid around his neck. Could this mean Jaden is the new King of Games!

The New Game King!

by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night at Duel Academy, in the Slifer Red dormitory, Syrus and Chumley were trying to brushing up on their dueling for an up and coming dueling test; while Jaden was just staring out the window watching the storm. "Wow it's really pouring out there." Jaden thought out loud "Good thing we're all inside..." At that moment a strange plier of light appeared just outside one of the near by forests. "Guys, look at this!"

"We're kind of busy here, Jaden." said Syrus.

"But you're guys are missing this." Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden's shoulder. The little duel monster looked worried. "Huh? What's wrong Kuriboh?" Suddenly, the little duel monster few off towards the strange light as it slowly died down. "Hey! Kuriboh! Where you going buddy!" Jaden ran out of the room, chasing after the small monster.

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted "Were you going!"

"Don't tell me we have to run. In the rain too?" Chumley complained as he and Syrus chased after Jaden.

- - -

"Kuriboh! Slow down!" Jaden shouted until the little duel monster came to a stop in a clearing, hovering over worriedly of a body of a young Egyptian, greatly wounded and cover with strange black markings. Around the neck of the body was a golden upside down pyramid but Jaden was worried for the boy. "Hey," he said worriedly as he knelt down and place a hand on the boy's shoulder "You okay?" Suddenly crimson eyes slowly looked at him for a bit as the golden object started to glow. "Huh? What's going on?" Jaden and the boy soon got covered in this bright golden light.

- - -

"Jaden! Jaden wake up!"

When Jaden opened his eyes he found himself in one of the three infirmary's beds. Syrus and Chumley were looking over him quite worried. "What happen?" he asked as he sat up.

"We found you pass out in the clearing in the woods." said Chumley. Chumley held up the golden upside down golden pyramid. "And you were holding onto this."

Jaden looked shock. "Where's that boy?" he asked "Is he okay?"

"What boy, Jaden?" Syrus asked "It was just you."

"You're kidding right? You mean to say you guys DIDN'T see the hurt Egyptian boy?" Jaden asked.

"It was just you." said Chumley.

At that time the school nurse came into the room. "Okay, why don't you two head back." she said.

"But I'm okay..." Jaden asked.

"Nonsense, you where out cold in the rain." she scolded "It's best you stay and rest here for the night just in case."

Jaden sighed. "Okay..." he said.

"Okay, see ya later Jaden." said Syrus.

"Later." Chumley said as the two left.

The nurse smiled at him. "I'll check on you in the morning." she said "Get some sleep."

"Okay..." Jaden said. The nurse smiled again and left the room. Jaden sighed. "Maybe I was just imagining things..." he thought to himself aloud.

"Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh was heard.

"Huh? Kuriboh?" Lighting flashed as Jaden sat up. "W-What!" He was sure he saw the same boy in the room with him, with Winged Kuriboh hanging out with him. "I MUST be seeing again..." The lighting flash again and this time Jaden could see he wasn't seeing things. The boy was sitting cross legged in a near by chair still covered with the odd black marks all over him. Kuriboh floated next to the boy, the boy petting Kuriboh slowly. "Hey! It is you!" Crimson eyes looked over at him. "You okay...?" Jaden looked shock to see that the wounds were gone. Crimson eyes just stare at him. "Okay... What's going on here? Who are you?"

/My name is Atemu./ Jaden was shock to hear the voice in his head other then the boy's mouth. /And I know all about you, Jaden Yuki./

"H-How...? And how are you specking without moving your lips?"

/Your little friend here has been telling me all about you. Plus, I'm specking to you through my thoughts. It's called a Mind Link. Its interesting.../

"What is?"

/That my Aibou found potential in you, and gave you this little guy.../

"Little guy?'" Jaden repeated.

The crimson eyed Egyptian laughed a bit. /You're Wing Kuriboh here./

Jaden looked confused. "Wait, you can understand Kuriboh?" he asked.

Atemu nodded. /Yes. I can./

"So..." Jaden started "How did you...? How did those wounds of yours heal...?"

Atemu sighed. /It's a story you won't want to hear./

"Story?"

/A very long story./

Jaden sat back. "Come on, tell it to me…"

Atemu shock his head. /I can not. You won't understand./

"Just try me."

/Didn't the nurse told you get some sleep/

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Nice try pal."

"Kuri!"

"Come on, not you too!"

"Kuri!"

Jaden glanced at Atemu. "Please...I need to know...what happened to you."

/You sound tired./

Jaden growled. "Ra damnit! Tell me!"

Crimson eyes glare at him. /You don't have to shout the great god's name in vain./

Jaden only growled and activated his duel disk "Tell me or else!"

Crimson eyes glared more. /Hmmm maybe my Aibou was wrong. Maybe you're not of what he thought of you.../

Jaden's eyes softened and he sighed. "Look. I'm sorry for shouting like that," he said deactivating his duel disk

/You should be. Shouting to a Pharaoh./

Jaden gasped. "You're a Pharaoh!

/I'd thought the gold I was wearing was proof enough./ Atemu points to his golden eyed head band on his head.

Jaden blushed. "I thought that was some kind of new head wear, but wow!"

/Hmmm not too bright are you/ Jaden blushed. /Okay, you want. I can tell a little bit of the story for now if you go right to sleep./

"I will," Jaden smiled.

/Okay./ Atemu started to tell Jaden the story of his past. Jaden sat there wide eyed as Atemu spoke. As he told some of his tail is when Jaden's eye lids were getting heavy. Atemu smiled a bit as he still spoke until Jaden soon fell asleep. /Sleep well, my young friend. For sadly you're now the protector of not only my puzzle...but my spirit as well. I'm sadly not the pharaoh I use to be with Aibou…/

"Kuri…" Winged Kuriboh agreed and nuzzled him. Atemu smiled softly and petted him.


End file.
